UJUNG BENANG MERAHKU
by Shireishou
Summary: Time Line : Sebelum Ana ditunangkan dengan Yoh Warning : Ini menyipang dr kisah asli krn aku waktu buat lom baca kisah aslinya. "Nani?" Aku berteriak kaget kala oka-sama memberitahu nama calon suamiku.


UJUNG BENANG MERAHKU

**Base :** Anime Shaman King karya Hiroyuki Takei  
**Central Character :** Ana Kyoyama  
**Time Line : **Sebelum Ana ditunangkan dengan Yoh  
**By : **Kaze no Kimochi

"_Nani_?" Aku berteriak kaget kala _oka-sama_ memberitahu nama calon suamiku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah saling kenal?" _Oka-sama_ terlihat sangat tenang.

"Kenal sih kenal... Cuma, dia itu PAYAH!" Kutekankan kata itu kuat-kuat.

_Oka-sama_ tertawa pelan. "Ana, Yoh itu keturunan keluarga Asakura yang disegani. Adalah suatu kehormatan tak terkira jika kamu bisa menikah dengan salah satu keturunannya bukan? Lagipula, ini demi menyelamatkan komunitas shaman yang kian hari kian menipis tergilas zaman." _Oka-sama_ berusaha memberikan pengertian.

"Iya... Ana mengerti. Hanya saja... menurut Ana, kekuatan Shamannya jauh di bawah Ana. Dia saja gak bisa memanggil roh! Kenapa tidak dengan keluarga yang lain saja sih?" Aku merengut kecewa.

"Tidak juga." _Oka-sama_ tersenyum lembut menenangkanku. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia sedang dilatih keras oleh kakeknya. Yang kudengar, Yoh berniat menjadi Shaman King!"

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Yoh? Jadi Shaman King? Hah? Masa' sih?"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya. Lagipula, ia belum tahu kalau kau adalah tunangannya."

"He? Kenapa belum diberi tahu?" Aku bertanya heran.

"Karena Mikihisha dan Keiko ingin, kau betul-betul mencintai anak semata wayang mereka." _Oka-sam_a membelai rambutku perlahan. "Anakku, jika kau tidak bisa mencintai Yoh, maka pertunangan akan dibatalkan."

"Kalau begitu, batalkan saja! Tidak mungkin aku bisa mencintai Yoh yang malas-malasan itu! Sama seperti ketidakmungkinan Yoh menjadi seorang Shaman King!" Aku berkata dengan tegas.

"Ana..." _Oka-sama_ tiba-tiba menatapku tajam, "Tidak pernah ada kata TIDAK MUNGKIN pada apa yang belum terjadi. Camkan itu baik-baik!" Sorot matanya kemudian melunak. "Pergilah... temuilah Yoh! Mungkin kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kau sadari selama ini dalam dirinya."

"Yoh!" Aku memanggil namanya keras sore itu. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum seperti biasanya dengan _Head phone_ yang selalu bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Eh Ana... tumben main ke sini. Ada apa?" Ia membalas sapaanku dengan tawa renyah dan bersahabat. Sepoi angin gunung meniup rerumputan dan daun-daun di pohon yang menjulang. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari hadapanku.

"Gak ada apa-apa. Cuma ingin tahu, katanya kamu ingin jadi Shaman King ya?"

Dia tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Wah... wah... siapa tuh yang ngasih tahu kamu?!"

Aku terperanjat. "Jadi beneran tuh?"

Ia hanya mengangguk kuat-kuat.

"Jadi Shaman King itu sangat susah Yoh! Apa kamu gak tau itu? Bisa mati lho!" Aku tidak berusaha menakut-nakutinya. Namun dengan kekuatan seperti itu, memang hanya kematian yang akan dihadapinya jika ia tetap nekat untuk maju.

"Aku tahu!" Ia tetap tersenyum santai dengan wajah malasnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa masih nekat? Kekuatanmu itu gak seberapa Yoh! Masih banyak Shaman yang lebih kuat daripada kamu. Bahkan kaupun belum bisa mengalahkan aku!" Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Karena aku ingin hidup santai." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Hah? Santai?"

"Iya..." Dia merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan segar di gunung Sanbe ini. "Kalau aku bisa berteman dengan Raja Roh, tentu aku dapat hidup dengan santai dan berbahagia selamanya." Pandangan matanya tampak begitu bening dan jujur. Aku terperangah.

"Gak ada tujuan yang lain?"

"Enggak!"

"Yakin?!" Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil tetap berdiri.

"Ana..." Ia akhirnya duduk kembali dan balas menatapku, "Sungguh aku hanya ingin hidup santai. Mendengarkan musik yang kusukai setiap hari, hidup dengan santai setiap hari, itu sudah cukup." Ia tertawa lagi.

"Tapi... kau akan kalah Yoh! Kau mungkin malah akan terbunuh! Pertarungan Shaman itu diikuti shaman-shaman terbaik di seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan hanya Shaman terpilih yg dapat menjadi peserta dan akhirnya yang terbaik dari merekalah yang akan menjadi Shaman King! Apa kamu gak takut?" Aku mulai kesal mendengar jawaban-jawabannya yang menurut nalarku tidak masuk akal.

"Takut!" Ia menjawab masih dengan senyuman.

"Lalu kenapa terus maju kalau kau sudah pasti akan kalah Yoh?" Aku mulai putus asa untuk berusaha mencari 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya yang dapat membuatku 'melihat' dirinya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah pasti kalah?" Dia terkekeh. "Aku belum bertanding, aku juga belum melihat lawan-lawanku! Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku akan kalah?"

"Kau lemah Yoh! Itu fakta dan tak bisa kau pungkiri..."

Senyum itu sedikit memudar dari bibirnya. Namun tak lama ia kembali dengan wajah malas penuh senyum itu. "Aku memang belum sekuat kau Ana. Tapi bukan berati akan selamanya seperti ini kan? Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan terjadi. Karena yang penting adalah apa yang bisa kulakukan hari ini. Karena setiap hari yang kulalui akan kuisi dengan penuh kegembiraan tanpa harus pusing memikirkan masa depan yang belum pasti."

Aku terdiam. Aku memang tak memahami apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga bisa menjalani hidup dengan begitu santainya. Namun aku tak merasakan kemunafikan yang sering kudengar dari orang-orang yang hanya mengumbar janji-janji dari bibirnya. Kurasakan dengan jelas betapa jernih kedua matanya tanpa ada kepura-puraan atau sekedar basa-basi kepalsuan.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjadi Shaman King?" Aku bertanya lambat-lambat

Ia menggeleng cepat. Aku terbelalak kaget dan tak menyangka jawabannya begitu sederhana dan begitu ringan ia jawab. Aku pikir ia akan mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau kau tak yakin lalu... lalu..." Aku tak mampu meneruskan kata-kataku tertahan rasa kebingungan yang sangat. Seolah ia telah menyesatkan pikiranku dalam labirin tak berujung.

"Lalu kenapa aku masih tetap ingin menjadi Shaman King?"

Ia tertawa. "Karena, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Tidak juga aku, tidak juga kamu. Lalu untuk apa menyerah sebelum kita menjalani hari itu? Bukankah memikirkan hal belum terjadi, ketakutan pada hal yang belum yang terjadi hanya bikin lelah saja?! Tapi, meski tak yakin, aku percaya aku bisa menjadi seorang Shaman King!" Ia kembali berbaring santai menatap mentari senja yang oranye cerah.

"Tugas Shaman King sangat berat... ia dipilih untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kekacauan yang sedang melanda. Apa kau bisa hidup santai setelah tugas itu di bebankan kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu, ciptakan saja dunia yang penuh kedamaian hingga kita semua bisa santai di dalamnya. Beres kan?" Ia memejamkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Kau..." Aku menghela nafas heran.

"Ana... " ia berkata lirih. "Kenapa kau gak nyoba ikutan jadi Shaman King juga? Sapa tau kamu bisa menciptakan dunia yang 'kamu' banget! Dunia yang penuh dengan wanita galak yang kerjanya marah-marah saja." Kalimat terakhirnya diakhiri dengan kikikan kecil.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aku menendang tubuhnya hingga terpelanting jauuuuuuuuuh sekali sehingga tinggal kerlip kecil di garis horizon. CLINK! Hosh.. hosh... kurang ajar sekali dia!

Tapi... baru kali ini... baru kali ini aku melihat Yoh yang selama ini kuanggap begitu tidak berguna, ternyata juga memiliki mimpi seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Begitu jujur... begitu santai... Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari sama sekali selama ini kalau teryata Yoh itu 'berbeda'. Ia berbeda denga pria lain yang selama ini aku temui. Yang hanya menggembor-gemborkan bahwa mereka yang terhebat, yang hanya berkata 'aku yang akan menyelamatkan dunia', atau dengan keangkuhan belipat-lipat yang seolah berusaha menelan siapa saja yang jadi penghalang mereka. Yoh berbeda... dia menjalani hidup dengan apa yang ia sukai. Ia tak banyak mengumbar janji. Yang diberikannya hanya kejujuran hati dan usaha yang ia miliki sampai akhir. Dia bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah sampai batas maksimal kekuatannya terlampaui.

Ah... kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Atau aku yang selama ini terlalu menutup diri dari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang selalu kuanggap mustahil? Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bodoh... aku benar-benar bodoh._ Oka-sama_ bersedia menerima pertunangan ini mungkin karena beliau menyadari bahwa banyak sifat Yoh yang akan aku sukai. Ternyata aku harus belajar juga dari Yoh. Bahwa manusia dapat merubah takdir... bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Aku tersenyum lega. Ujung benang merah di jari kelingkingku sepertinya sudah terlihat. Matahari pun terbenam... namun perasaanku padanya baru akan terbit...

**THE END**

Dibuat untuk Adikku-Puspitasari yang panik waktu aku bilang kalo komik Shaman King itu panjang dan aku berniat mengoleksinya. Seandainya aku bisa sesantai Yoh... tentu aku bisa lebih tenang menghadapi hidup ya? Hahaha "ARGHHH... Monitorku mateee!" (menjerit histeris)

Dimuat di Anima vol 33

(WACS... Ana ternyata yatim piatu tho? Es we te gede-gede deh ah! Sorry ya buat fans ManKing esp Ana, aku bener2 lom baca crita ttg Ana pas buat fic ini)


End file.
